


Garden of Discord

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: “My very being is yours, Lucilius.” Still smiling, Belial placed a hand to his chest in a salutation to his honorable. Because Lucilius is his everything, his worldview is his too. “If you want reassurance, then yes, whatever of my capabilities I will present it at your disposal”Altruism. What a twist for it to be used in this way.Then, “Taint this world with me”





	Garden of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Another indulgent fic done for Kris *winks* I've been teasing her for the past week on this so might as well as take this as a Halloween gift bahahaha. Hope ya like it girl~
> 
> Disclaimer: Granblue Fantasy does not belong to me, only the grammar errors. Plot was supplied by Kris huehue.

_ To love and to have faith for someone is a devotion. _

 

A parent is a child’s first god. It’s some concept that they observed practiced by those sky-dwellers. But he is not like them. Instead of a pair of male and female copulating together with the later conceiving and later birthing, Belial only his benevolent creator as the receiver of his endless devotion.

 

Lucilius, however, did not like the colour of white on him. Or on anything for that matter.

 

Being dressed in that colour, having a pristine and flawless white wall, ceiling, floor, he’s growing sick and tired of it. The old voice at the back of his head keeps whispering that something should be done to that colour. Put something striking against it.

 

The voice keeps getting louder.

 

And white isn’t a colour. It’s the absence of it.

 

-

 

They were strolling along the garden. Serene water reflects their image back on its surface. Even this is enough to make him detest its peacefulness from the bottom of the heart; the reason why Lucilius is in a constant look of appearing apathetic to his surrounding.

 

Following behind him is the juvenile-looking, still fairly new Primal, Belial.

 

Like a white shadow, the youthful angel is like a constant presence when standing close to him. Even more than his own greatest creation, the light bringer Lucifer.

 

“Belial, how far do you think a devotion of a Primarch is towards its creator”

 

Taken for a second by the sudden question, said angel is face to face with the passive look of his maker. Usually, there was only silence between them as he observed and followed Lucilius with his day to day routines, and speech between them is almost revolved around the Astral answering his inquiries instead.

 

It’s rare, but he welcomes his creator’s query with a fond smile, “I am designed as of how you would have me do. Your will is the extension of my being and purpose”

 

Belial’s utter faith and loyalty in him is something that was adjusted and suggested by Lucifer, but Lucilius took credit that his very form and manner was born from his creative inputs during the incubation of the angel.

 

And honestly, he started to dislike the monotonous outlook that this angel harbour. Why didn’t he think of something like the little fledgling that Lucifer had brought to life? Small and meek with muddy colours and look. Imperfect with its growth still at its infantry and requires the Archangel constant monitoring in order to take care of it. That made it looked...almost humane. But Lucilius is not beneath to put his Belial under that development. It would be a disadvantage to reverse back what he had initiated.

 

If he wants allegiance, Lucifer and all his other subjects have already given it to him. For this youth, he somewhat wants something different. A deviation. The outcome will still be the same; Lucilius will still stand as the sovereign of this angel, but  _ how _ that loyalty took form is another matter altogether.

 

Now... won’t it be the right time to put that little experiment of him into fruition? To change the very nature of an angel while keeping its designation the same.

 

They are standing beside the watery bed, lush grass artificially grown are stepped under their feet.

 

“And what if my wish is to collide with the will for the world? Would you still be able to see yourself as the harbinger that presages”

 

It was a tone that was stated in the matter of fact. Demanding. 

 

“My very being is yours, Lucilius.” Still smiling, Belial placed a hand to his chest in a salutation to his honorable. Because Lucilius is his everything, his worldview is his too. “If you want reassurance, then yes, whatever of my capabilities I will present it at your disposal”

 

Altruism. What a twist for it to be used in this way.

 

Then, “Taint this world with me”

 

Without a care, he pulled the teen and fall into the lake. Abandoning all care for anything besides the two of them as his lips made contact with another underneath the cold water.

 

All Astrals have two sides in them, and with the balance tilted they are prone to be the exact opposite of what they initially are. Lucilius is shifting towards the malevolent path.

 

With each second spend, both bodies are falling further into the depth of the lake. The light source from the surface grown dimmer by the seconds as the cold and darkness slowly wrap around them. Yet the Astral refuses to let go in favour of savoring the warmth offered by the Primal’s lips.

 

The concept of air has flung out of their minds as the fervor of engaging in one another’s taste took over them. Belial, who had never experience of such thing, needed an anchor to this sudden assault of feelings uncapped in him while Lucilius slipped his tongue and pried that mouth open for him. There was no sound in the deafening lake, but with fewer bubbles escaping, warning signs alarmed at the back of the Primal’s consciousness.

 

Perhaps it was the built-in instinct in him that finally kicked when they are faced with physical dangers. And he wanted to safe Lucilius. Astrals may have the finest physique, but their cores can still be damage especially when placed under the pressure of the lake’s depth.

 

With all his strength mustered, he quickly summoned his wings and painstakingly propelled them upwards from the murky waters.

 

-

 

“Haa….haaa...that’s...too reckless…” he didn’t want to impose his anger mixed with wary to the lying and equally breathless man next to him. But Belial was worried and even  _ fear _ that he might just lose the man right in front of him should Lucilius behaved in such an erratic way.

 

Now all wet and with soggy clothes and limbs, he felt like he just didn’t want to rise up yet. He’s content with just laying there and gather his thoughts about what had transpired just now.

 

It was only for a minute that he had his eyes closed when there’s a warm weight settling on top of him. Wide awake, he was once again met with a pair of wet, warm lips and grey-blue eyes staring right into his. From this proximity, he can see the long lashes and feel soft white hair tickles at his skin, along with the warm exhale of the older male.

 

They’re kissing, again. Slick tongue meeting one another in dance that drawn its owner to close their distant, with Lucilius draped on top of his angel and both his legs are on either side of Belial’s hips.

 

He had planted the seed of corruption deep inside Belial upon his conception. Now it’s time to start rearing until it takes root. And believe him, he will enjoy this process thoroughly.

 

-

 

_ This behavior, he knew he is being accounted for possible future misconduct by his own pride and joy. Lucifer had that look of suspicion that the angel cannot completely be erased from his gaze everytime he set his eyes on his maker.  _

 

_ It’s inevitable, he thinks. Because the Supreme Prime Arch designation was to maintain peace and balance towards all living creature that’s why he has an acute sensitivity towards the shifting of priorities in the Astral. He had the inclination that there’s something horribly wrong stirring inside its creator and the thing festering inside Lucilius will only take time before it completely devours him from the inside out. _

 

_ He wasn’t wrong. _

 

-

 

The anatomy of a primarch is a wonderful study material, Lucilius can conclude that right now. After several deep kisses and rubbing parts of their bodies together, he had one of the best reactions out of the angel underneath him. 

 

Flushed scarlet with drools dripping on the corner of his bruised lips, Belial almost looked...cute with a face like that. If only the Astral can see the same expression that the other is witnessing too.

 

Oh wait, is that really him...reflected on those red orbs. Intriguing.

 

“It made you feel good doesn’t it” to taste him. Taste his bodies. Touching each other in places that were not normally meant to be touch by another person. Belial was equipped with the knowledge of copulation between two individuals. But never had he ever wish to participate in the actual act himself.

 

Until now.

 

Until he feels how sweet Lucilius’ lips against his. How wet and slick his tongue when moving against him, first invading his mouth to roam his orifice before coaxing Belial’s own to follow his and doing the exact exploration inside the Astral’s mouth.

 

Sounds that he had never heard, nor made before, hum inside their throat and spilled between parted lips. Because it felt good. Lucilius made him feel good. 

 

Somehow he wants to feel more.

 

“More?” a smile broke from those cold face.

 

“You want more?”

 

Yes.

 

Belial gulps while Lucilius grinds harder onto his awakening crotch.

 

“Tell me you want to feel more, Belial…”

 

And Belial succumbs. His lord creator’s body is a temptation he can no longer withhold from. Kissing him is like taking in pure raw ambrosia and feeling his power contained within such lithe body made the angel instinctively grip the older man’s hips to hold him in place.

 

“Please...Lucilius…”

 

Very, very good boy.

 

With his ability to dematerialized his clothes at will, Lucilius only vanishes his lower pants. Oh wait, he didn’t exactly vanish everything, only a portion where the fabric supposed to cover his genitals. A pink and hard member sprang out of the exposed segment, while his top and outer robe remained in place, shielding the promiscuity that’s happening from the innocent view of some bystander.

 

Despite having his ability with the clothing, instead, nimble fingers stumbled with the zipper and pulled them down. He designed this part of his dear angel, and of course, with some encouragement, that part of Belial can become, “Bigger”

 

Red flushed through the poor, confused teen. Is this what lust feels like? It’s so good. Lucilius’ gloved fingers that are steadily pumping his organ until it’s dripping wet made his mouth waters. And his creator having that look fixated on his body made his heart fluttered.

 

Contempt? Pride? He feels all of them to a point he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open and just shut them tight to feel the sensation more.  That is until jolts of pleasure shot through up his spine as his cock was enveloped in an insanely tight heat and he shouted out loud.

 

“Lucilius!!!”

 

Impaling himself on top of his hard-on is none other than his dear creator. The Astral had aligned his body to sheath almost half of his member deep into his (perhaps) unprepared hole and he descends steadily. Down and down until his soft ass cheeks are sitting directly on Belial’s lap.

 

“No longer...haa...a sweet virgin...aren’t you?” spoken the older man with slightly out of breath. There’s a tinge of pain he’s aware of, and his dear primarch might have just torn something deep inside him from the lack of stretching on his ring muscles, but he wanted that pain. He welcomes it as if it brought him to life together with its fullness.

 

_ Perhaps when his physique is a bit more matured… _

 

But that’s a thought left for later. Right now he had a drooling little Belial to take care of.

 

“You said you’d fall together with me don’t you?”

 

A nod.

 

“Ravish me”

 

-

 

Their bodies fit well with each other. With both legs wrapped tightly around the other’s waist, he let himself be carried (transported) into his room where the soft bed awaits them. Before reaching the said bed, Lucilius had his back slammed against the hard wall as Belial starts to move into him once more.

 

“Hnghh… You’re... learning… so fast…” 

 

A sharp pain assaulted his nape as Belial harshly bite him in time of a particularly hard thrust that reached that spot once more inside him. The pressing of that spot made his vision whitened and his cum stained lower body smeared more with their combined releases. What had transpired in the garden had only escalated into a more private place because there will be a growing suspicion from an authorized observer.

 

Also because he did not wish to be interrupted when things are getting better.

 

No, don’t deny him from feeling the fullness of Belial’s cock shoving non-stop into his puckered entrance. The glide of that veiny rod, aided with the earlier cum and blood mix might as well made his mouth water, taken over by the sudden instinct to scoop that mix of liquid up and lap it from his fingers.

 

But that had to wait in the next round, or maybe even session. 

 

Right now his dear Belial is rutting eagerly while having him slammed repeatedly on the wall.

 

“May I… May I... please…”

 

Lustful desires are some of the earlier ones that had sprouted out from that seed of discord. 

 

He’ll take note of this.

 

“Go ahead…”

 

They had changed their spot in the room again. Without even bother pulling out, a twist of his body and hips, found himself face to face with the floor. His upper body lay on the smooth, cool surface while his hips were grasped from behind and propped up by the knees in a lordosis position, ready to receive more and more of the animalistic rutting his partner is giving him.

 

When Belial pulled back almost completely, him snapping back inside him made him feel that spot is divine. Made his fingers claw at the floor.

 

“Bel!!!”

 

Again and again, he was mounted like a female high on heat. His robes had fallen off him and more and more of their skin made contact because the Astral wanted to chase the pleasure that sparks every time they rub against each other.

 

They didn’t even make it to the bed when he felt the spasming of Belial’s cock inside him and seconds later a familiar rush of white-hot seed pumping deep inside him once again. This made the wicked man smile deliriously.

 

“More…”

 

-

 

The room was a mess and the bed even more so. 

 

There’s a teen sleeping on it with marks all over his body, definitely from him, and Lucilius is aware he had similar bruises and scratches and bites too.

 

Although created with the thought that they are a creature that’s going to head into battlefields, Primarch does capable of feeling fatigue. Especially when they are partnered with an Astral in act of sexual need. This is something new even for Lucilius, who’s taking every mental note right after he woke up in such...ungodly hours.

 

One, two, three, four, five, six… They were unfurled. Lying motionlessly on the bed as their owner took in deep breaths from his slumber. This sense of familiarity,  _ trust _ , that allow Belial to show this weakened part of himself to his maker intrigues the Astral.

 

They may not as big as their original size, but these wings are still the core of Belial’s nature. And at the root of them, there seems to be a lone feather that had started to be dyed black.

 

Lucilius frowns.

 

-

 

In the early dawn, as light seeps through the slight ajar windowsill, it hits a certain primarch face, making his eyelids flutter in awakening.

 

“What…”

 

There’s a heaviness that settled behind him. A warm breath caresses the back of his nape as lips enclosed on one of his ears to whisper, “Good morning”

 

That voice was low and hoarse from what that mouth had done to him last night. Humming in delight at the memories, Belial relaxed into the soft pillow while letting Lucilius do as he pleases behind him. His master seems to have some fascination with his wings it seems since he can feel hands touching the base on his back.

 

That goes on for some time until suddenly, a prickly sensation is present at his spine. 

 

What started as a pinch at his back escalated into a full-blown hot searing pain as he feels like his flesh had been torn open. In fact, he is having his flesh torn open by none other than Lucilius himself. Fingers digging inside open wounds created by a knife as fresh blood pour open.

 

He wanted to scream in agony, but a soft voice lulled him with its stern order, “Shhh…Don’t scream, Belial” followed by a soft kiss to his sweating cheeks. This leaves him no choice but to bite at the pillow and let tears run freely at the intense pain he’s being subjected to.

 

He bites it harder when he heard the sound of bones cracking.

 

What is Lucilius doing to him?  _ He was giggling like mad. _

 

Why… is he doing this?  _ Soft moans echoes inside the room. _

 

He thought his creator treasures him?  _ Is this some kind of perversion? The man is rubbing his awakened desire to his skin and there’s...there’s slick dripping all over... _

 

The feeling of lightheadedness washed over his mind at the amount of blood he just lost from the ‘operation’. Belial, weak and disoriented, is unable to see the gaping flesh behind him where six of his wings used to sprout. 

 

Proud at his handiwork, Lucilius bent down to leave small kisses to the edge of the torn skin and smearing his mouth in the process. “I’m going to bestow to you, another one of my greatest gift”

 

With blood-stained fingers, he put them on his chest to summon his core or just a fraction of it. That small fraction does not glow like how they usually do. No. These are the hidden part of his core, one that’s gradually spreading throughout the expanse of his clear jewel and tainting it with pure darkness.

 

Putting this fraction of his core is like melding his soul into his little angel’s being and to the severely weakened Belial, this will corrupt him to a point of no return.

 

“Do you still intend on following me?”

 

But they have already defiled each other. The soul fraction will only serve to nourish the seed in the soon to be fallen.

 

“For...ever…”

 

And this makes Lucilius  _ smiles _ . He gave his fallen primarch one last kiss before thrusting his hand containing the fraction right into the teen’s wound.

 

-

 

_ “Lucifer-sama, why is Lucilius-sama sitting on top of Belial with their mouth connecting?” _

 

_ Long feathers from his wings quickly cover the fledgling eyes. _

 

_ “These are not something meant for you to see right now, Sandalphon” _

 

_ “Oh, okay. If you said so” _

 

_ He picked up the child and turned his heels away from the direction to the garden. _

 

_ Silently the primarch prays that this is only one of Lucilius’ whims to act impulsively. _

 

-

 

What grew out from his back are dyed in pitch dark colour of the night with leather-like taut skin. A complete opposite of what they used to be but he adore them nonetheless. These wings of abomination are his creation too. 

 

Hugging the hurting teen, he didn’t even bother that he’s painting his ownself red and softly coos the boy.  Luckily he manages to pull out his hand before the wound completely closes up, or else there would be a lot more mess to tear up through healed flesh.

 

Even when everyone else will question him, this one won’t. Imbued with his own tainted soul to make up for his wings, this creature will stand on his own pedestal. An anomaly, an outcast.

 

“With this, you are my fallen angel, Belial”   
  



End file.
